


Touch Me

by guccigukkk



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, NCT (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TXT (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: BTSAU, Bad Boy Jeon Jungkook, Blind Character, Blindness, Bottom Kim Taehyung | V, Daddy Kink, F/F, F/M, M/M, Sub Jeon Jungkook, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Kim Taehyung | V, blindlovestory, bts - Freeform, btsmafia, internationalplayboy, master kink, switchtaekook, taekook, vkook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-08-14 05:07:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20186758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guccigukkk/pseuds/guccigukkk
Summary: ❝I don't know how you look.❞❝Then Touch Me Daddy.❞Kook Replied.***Kim Taehyung - MafiaJeon Jungkook  - International PlayBoy***Switch TaeKook***YoonMin, NamJin***Mature Content***Wattpad 2018-2019AO3 2019





	1. ~One~

**Touch Me {Kim Taehyung X Jeon Jungkook}**

** **

**❝I don't know how you look.❞**   
**❝Then Touch Me Daddy.❞**   
**Kook Replied.**

*******

~TaeHyung's P.O.V~

Fuck.

The three black SUV's were close by, I took a left turn and exited the highway. I took out my gun, and shot the red mask guy in the car on my right. The shot went straight in to his head, his car went out off control and hit a tree. 1 down 2 left.

I look in the rear mirror to find them behind me, both trying to block me from the sides. I removed 4 bullets from my pocket and reloaded my gun. I looked at the road to find a boy in front of my car, he looks at me with frightened eyes I took a swift turn causing the car to be off road accelerating up cliff.

"Fuck that was close!"

My phone rang. I pressed the button on my Bluetooth and started speaking.

"Da~"

"V, it's RM."

"Yes?"

"I got Mike and his team."

"Who the fuck are they!" I shouted at him.

"Oh lord, the black car which was on your right!" 2 down 1 left.

I look at the rare view and all I could see was dust and sand in the air which my car caused.

"Oh okay thanks. What about the other one?" I asked.

"I guess Suga took care of it." He replies

"Anyways, how's Jin?" I was scared to ask RM, because I knew how much it would hurt him. For quite a while there was silence, I stopped the car and waited for him to reply.

"H-he is...I don't even know how he is!" He broke out and I could hear him crying.

"Joonie... it was just one bullet." I felt guilty as fuck for hurting Joon's other half.

"He is in pain, he wasn't even able move his arm! The bullet didn't graze him it went inside his shoulder Tae!" He shouted.

"He will be okay Joonie, Hobi took him to our house. I am really sorry Joon"

He had calmed down by now.

"Tae, it's fine, just come back for now. We will take care of the Black Jack later."

"Sur-" Before finishing me sentence the third car which was hiding came in sight and the red mask guy shot me on my arm, I quickly reversed and turned around. He speeded up and hit the left bumper of my car.

The forced made my head jerk forward and hit the window and forming a crack. My head started spinning, I held onto the wheel and started turning towards the car. It's didn't do any good as another car came in view and both the cars started pushing me off cliff.I felt the blood from my arm dripping down my sleeve.

_There's no hope left now._

I rested my aching head on the wheel, I felt the car being pushed off the cliff, and the car started rolling down cliff.

My head continuously jerked to the cars movements. My breathing became heavy as I started losing consciousness. When the car came to a stop, the car was all crumpled and crushed against my body, I opened my eyes one last time to find darkness around me.

Was It Night Already? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~A/N~

This is **_SMILE BEAUTIFUL_**_, i have known __bts__ since the blood sweat and tears era but i became an army when fake love came out and now __Bts__ is the cause of my Euphoria ;)_

_And as TaeKook is literally life__ it is the main reason this __fanfic__ is written. _❤

_My style of writing is full of cliffhangers, so yeah you guys would now understand why you got a cliffhanger at the first chapter of the book. _😜

_Suggestions are always open. and remember your smile is the best thing about you, so whenever you smile make sure to_ ** ** _make your _ ** _SMILE BEAUTIFUL._ **

**❤**

_~Bye,love ya~_


	2. Important Information / Characters

~A/N~

~Hey Loves!

So, this book is totally dedicated to Author Dongmanshe. She is the author of the famous webcomic 'Honey Don't Run Away'. Her book insfired (😜) me to write this fanfic. Please do check out her book. ❤🙌

This is my first time writing a TaeKook fan fiction and i am not quite sure if this will work out properly. Anyways let's give it a try. Here are the characters list-:

Kim TaeHyung/ V / Tae

Age- 22

Member of the mafia group BangTan Soneyodan / BTS

The king of One Night Stands in the underground clubs, hasn't yet found his soulmate. Always the dominant one. 

Jeon JeonGguk / Jungkook / Kookie

Age-22

International Playboy

Known for his famous one night stands, hasn't yet found his soulmate. Always the dominant one. 

Can go in Little Space when emotional. Love to be called Kookie while in little space.

Kim NamJoon / RM / Rap Monster

Age-25

Leader Of the mafia group BangTan Soneyodan / BTS

Dating Kim Seok Jin, Is the Dominant.

But Loves to be bottom after accomplishing missions.

Kim Seok Jin / Jin

Age-25

Member of the mafia group BangTan Soneyodan / BTS

Dating Kim NamJoon

Older Brother of Kim Joo Choi / Red / Joona

Incharge of BTS's daily necessities & the secret safe houses.

Will go in little space when someone close to him is hurt.

Park Jimin / Jimin / Chim

Age- 23

Member of the mafia group BangTan Soneyodan / BTS

Dating Min Yoon Gi 

Son of Park Ji- Hun

Step Brother of Lee Ji Ryan (Leader of rival mafia gang 'BlackJack') 

True owner of BlackJack

Min Yoon Gi / Suga / Agust D

Age- 24

Member of the mafia group BangTan Soneyodan / BTS

Dating Park Jimin, Is the Dominant

Goes into Little Space when angry

Jung Hoseok / Jhope / Hobi

Age -24

Member of the mafia group BangTan Soneyodan / BTS

Dating Kim Joo Choi / Red 

Incharge of Weapons 

____________________________________________________

Kim Joo Choi / Red / Joona

Age -21

Member of the mafia group BangTan Soneyodan / BTS

Dating Jung Hoseok

Younger Sister of Kim Seok Jin

______________________________________________________

Lee Ji Ryan / Jack

Age -23

Leader of mafia group BlackJack

Sept Brother Of Park Jimin

Adopted son of late Park Ji-Hun

Forcefully inherited BlackJack by killing Park Ji- Hun


	3. ~Two~

~TaeHyung's P.O.V~

"Sir?" I heard a female voice calling me. She lightly shook me and I opened my eyes to darkness.

"Where am I?" I asked the invisible girl.

"You are in a hospital."

"Oh, so I am alive?"

"Yes, it was qui-quite a fall you ex-perienced." She stuttered and answered.

I tried finding a source of light in the dark room but failed.

"Um...is the electricity off or does the light not work?" I asked her.

She sighed and answered. "Sir, all the lights are on it's just that you suffered a blood clot in your head which resulted yo-"

"What the fuck!" I shouted. "No! No!" I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Sir cal-"

"Don't touch me! Get out of here!" She quickly removed her hand and ran out of the room, the door closed with a loud bang.

"My head...banged to...the side and now...I am...blind?"

"I can't see anything..." I whispered and shook my hand in front my eyes. Yes I am blind now.

"No... I rather die than being blind!" I yelled in the dark room.

I heard another sigh this time a deep one.

"It's such a shame..." A husky voice beside me spoke.

A boy?

"For a man with such a handsome face to be so weak." I felt him being close to the left side of my face.

"Who are you!?" How dumb of me to not notice someone sitting beside me all this time.

"I saved your life." He replied.

"You saved me?" He saved my life? Maybe he is trying to fool me. "What do want from me!?" I asked him.

He let out a slight giggle.

"You are being so funny for questioning my motive to save you!"

He seemed to be nice, but it's against our group's rules to trust someone...._blindly_.

"Why are you so negative...." He asks me. The next he said was my name, that no one in this world except a handful people knows.

_"Taehyung?"_


	4. ~Three~

~Taehyung's P.O.V~

"How do you know my name!?" I tried grabbing something and it was the stranger's neck. I pressed his neck lightly, not wanting to hurt him but instead wanting answers.

"Baby boy, I love your attitude~" I shivered as his tone suddenly changed to a deep one.

I felt offended. "Don't call me that!" I shouted and removed my hand from his neck as it didn't show any effect on him.

"Doesn't it suit you perfectly baby?" He asks me, and I felt cold fingers touching my mullet then travelled down to my neck. I shoved his hand away.

"What's your name?" I asked him a question thinking he might actual answer it properly.

"It's Daddy for you baby, but others call me Jeongguk." Yup I was right, he can't answer any question properly.

"I think you got it wrong it's daddy for you baby boy~" I smirked and changed my tone.

"Ouch, Nice try Baby boy, but I am always the dominant one."

"You wish." I scoffed.

"I would love a challenge."

"Whatever." I felt the door open and I turned my head towards it.

"Oppa?" I heard the lightest whisper.

"Red?" She walked towards us and fell into my arms and started crying.

"Tae-Op-ppa...you can't s-ee" Her tears wet my neck, she adjusted herself so she doesn't hurt my wounded arm.

"Joona, it's fine don't cry." I patted her hair.

She broke the embrace held my left hand.

"Tae-hyungie...I am so sorry, I should had come with you."

"Yah, Joona you know I can't risk you life and if you get hurt you know-...Joona how is hyung?"

I ask her remembering the condition I left Jin Hyung in, all wounded and bleeding on the ground while all he said was....

_"T-tae go..."_

_"No hyung, no I can't leave you!"_

_He slapped me on my cheek._

_"Hyu-hyung?"_

_"Go tae...I said go!" He shouted at me and I ran as fast as I can listening to my brother..._

"Tae, he is fine now." She rubbed circles on my hands.

"I want to see him." I said and pulled the glucose wire out of my right wrist.

"Wait! What are you doing!?" Jeongguk held my hand.

"Removing a glucose wire, duh" I replied and got up as Red held me from my waist.

"We can't stay here any longer, our identity will be revealed." Red sighed and answered his question.

"Oh okay."

"Oppa wait here." She moved her hand away from my waist walked to a distance, stopped and then came back.

"Jeongguk, here are the clothes. I will be waiting downstairs." I heard rustlings of some fabric.

I turned my head back towards Jeongguk.

"Um...What's going on?" I asked.

"Tae, he knows about us"

"Does he know everything?"

"No, not everything, but enough to get us in jail."

"What do you want Jeongguk, money?" I asked him.

"Ah! Baby boy I am hurt again!" He replies adding his weird sound effects.

"Stop it, tell me what do you want?"

"My life is so boring baby, and the life of you mafia sounds so dangerous, so yeah tag me along with these stuff, and did you forget about the challenge? About who is the dadd-"

"Yah! I get it, okay! Enough! And we are not doing any challenge!" I yelled and heard a chuckle from both of Jeongguk and Joona.

"Get him ready, and come down soon." Joona replied and I could hear her walking away.

"Hey Joona!"

"Yeah?"

"Is he changing my clothes?"

"Yes oppa."

"No! Can you not leave me with him, I don't want him to change my clothes, I will do it myself!"

"Oppa, you are hurt and you can't even see now-"

"No Joona, can't you help me!?"

"Oppa, do you want Hobi to kill both me and you? And besides everyone is waiting at home."

"But-"

"Oppa no buts, Jeongguk will help you and I want both of you downstairs in 10 okay, and don't get to engaged with each other!" She giggled and left closing the door behind her.

"Aish this girl!" I was rubbing my forehead, when I felt fingers travelling from my collarbone to my stomach stopping just above my waist, then I felt pair of cold hands inside of my shirt touching my skin.

I shivered as the deep voice said.

"Shall we start removing this ugly clothes of your beautiful body baby boy?~"


	5. ~Four~

~Taehyung's P.O.V~

I held his wrists tightly and told him.

"Don't take advantage of the situation Jeongguk."

"Ah...baby boy it's daddy for you forgot already?" I twisted his wrist until I felt his vein flex.

"Don't do something which will make me remove my gun and kill you." I made my tone serious.

"But you don't have you gun now, do you baby boy?"

I realized and let go of his hand. I heard Jeongguk removing stuff from the bag. He told me to sit down and I did as he said.

I felt him sit on his knees in front of me. His fingers unbuttoned the first button of my shirt. He waited, and continued after I let out the breath I was holding. After unbuttoning all the buttons I pushed his hands away and removed the left sleeve quickly and before I was about remove the right one, my arm burned due to the wound and I let out a painful moan. Jeongguk was quick to hold my face in both of his hands.

"Taehyung calm down!" He shouted at me and I stayed still.

He removed his hands and held my shirt ever so lightly, I held onto my breath again as Jeongguk started removing the shirt slowly.

"It's going to be fine Taehyung." He said in a surprisingly calm tone, I wondered where his kinky side was gone.

He moved my arm slightly and removed the shirt. I let out the breath and stopped the next one realizing that I still had to wear a shirt. I think Jeongguk noticed me tensing up because he took my left hand and placed it on what I assumed his shoulder. I bit my lip as I felt the shirt's fabric on my right hand.

"Taehyung, it will be over soon." Jeongguk voice calmed me down, as he traveled the shirt up my arm. He stopped at the bandaged area and whispered "I am sorry." He then pulled the shirt over my shoulder quickly, it did hurt but it was over just as he said. After buttoning up the shirt he told me stand up. Yup here's the part that I didn't want to occur. He tugged on the pants I held his hands stopping him from going any further.

"Tae..." He said. "Tae, I won't take advantage of you. I swear." His voice was somehow sounded broken.

"Jeong-"

"Tae, if you want me to close my eyes I will do it. I won't look." Somehow I trusted him and he pulled down the pants. Blood rushed through my cheeks, the shirt was long enough to cover my part yet I felt a bit vulnerable but I let the thought go away. Jeongguk helped me put on the leather jeans. After tightening the belt I asked him.

"Can we go now?"

"Wait, not yet." I felt his putting a mask around my mouth, he put on some shoes on my feet and then draped a jacket over my shoulders then finally he handed me a pair of glasses.

"Why do I need glasses?"

"Those are not glasses they are sun glasses." He replied.

"But why?"

"Aish, boy your eyes are very sensitive right now and the slightest light of rays falling on them will cause a head ache, a migraine or even..."

"Even?"

"Death." He replies and started to laugh.

"Yeah thanks for the warning now let's go." I started walking forward, when I felt Jeongguk's hands around my waist pulling me backwards.

"Do mafias always jumps out of windows to exit hospitals?"

"Yah I can't see, so why don't you be a little helpful!"

"Come on baby boy, let me guide you through this maze."

I sneered at his comment. He held my waist from the left side and started walking, tagging me along. 


	6. ~Five~

~Jungkook's P.O.V~

Through the ride to their house, I was thinking about Taehyung. The time I removed his shirt I was extremely shocked yet amazed. Taehyung's chest were filled with scars, scars of victory and loss. There was a scar on his abdomen which still looked fresh, probably from a dragger knife.

Tears filled my eyes when I saw his tattoo permanently drawn over his heart it said the most painful words.

_ **I am a monster** _

How can an innocent face be a monster while the only monster over here is me? The way I took the virginity of acquitted girls and boys, how I made teenagers get addicted to drugs and alcohol, and I how I raped clueless individuals for money.

I am a monster not him.

Imagining the pain Taehyung had gone through made me slip into little space, yes I had eventually slipped into little space after the long span of 1 year and the reason was Taehyung. My voice had cracked while I spoke to Taehyung while silent tears had rolled down my cheeks. 

I looked over Taehyung to find him resting his face on his hand looking at the seat in front of him while in actually he staring at nothing but darkness. Life seemed unhappily unfair for both of us. 

______________________________________________

~A/N~

Hey Loves!

Just to inform you guys, the pictures in the beginning of the chapters represent the way taehyung was looking at that point. 

So hope you liked the chapters by now, and if you do please do vote and comment!

<3

bYe~


	7. ~Six~

~Red's P.O.V~

After the ride from the hospital, we reached home. Tae clutched my arm as we walked pass the hall. I heard a soft gasp from behind to see Jeongguk staring through the glass door on the right. I chuckled. 

"C'mon Jeongguk, you can explore the gym later."

He pouted and jogged up to us. We reached the dining hall, I saw all the boys sprawled over the unnecessarily long table. I caught eye contact with Hobi and he gave me a sad smile and I smiled back. Jin Hyung had has back to us as he noticed our footsteps he turned around, he was expressionless yet heart broken as he looked at Tae, who was wondering why we stopped.

"Tae, Jin Hyung is front of you" I whispered into his ear. He nodded and left my side and started walking straight until Jin said.

"Tae....i am here." Tae turned to his right and extended his hand as Jin Hyun held it Tae instantly fell on his knees and held his head down. A tiny gasp let out of everyone's mouth. 

There a was silent sob heard and it took me to time to realize that Tae was crying.

"Hy-ung...i am so-rry..."

Tae held Hyung's hand and placed his forehead on it, Hyung suddenly pushed his chair back and sat beside Tae. He put his hands on his shoulders.

"Tae...It's fine-"

"No! It's not i know....it's not..." He pulled away from the grip. Hyung's hands were left hanging in the air until he kept them by his sides. He closed his hands into fists and listened to the Tae.

"The way....i-i left yo-u on-on the ground....bleeding.." Tae sniffled. There was a long silence.

"Tae Tae?" Everyone's heads turns towards Jin Hyung. Tae lifted his head hearing the change of voice while Jeongguk from beside me looked extremely confused.

"Why-why arwe you crwing?" Jin Hyung asked.

Namjoon Hyung stood up from his chair knowing that his baby might start crying any moment now, he sat beside Hyung who had fallen into little space and wrapped his arm around his waist. Hyung looks up to Joonie and askes him.

"Daddy..why is Taetae crwing?" 

Joonie pointed towards Jin Hyung's shoulder which was slightly bumped than the other because of the bandages. 

"Baby, Tae blames his self for your hurt." 

Jin Hyung head turns swiftly back to Tae and giggled.

"Oh Taetae it's fine. rweally daddy last night kissed my boo boo and i am already fewlling bettwr" 

Hyung cupped Tae's face and wiped his tears. 

I jumped a little when i suddenly felt pairs of hands around my waist but relaxed as i heard the familiar voice whisper.

"Hey~"

"Hi baby." I replied and melted into Hobi's arms.

Jin Hyung noticed how Tae's eyes were unfocused, he gasped and asked him.

"Taetae....you ca-can't see...?" Tae held Hyung's wrist and smiled.

"Yeah....but don't worry about it Jinnie."

And yeah that was it. The next we all heard was Jin Hyung bursting into tears. Joonie got up and and picked Hyung up, hyung straight away warped his legs around Joonie.

Joonie looked at Jeongguk and smiled.

"Welcome Jeongguk, make your self comfortable snd Suga will show you your room.....i will be back in few hours and then we can talk."

Jeongguk nodded and smiled back.

"Daddy Tae is hurwt!" Jin shouted in the crook of Joonie neck.

"I know baby....don't worry he will fine." Joonie left the room and went upstairs whispering sweet things to Hyung.

Yoongi knelt down beside Tae and ruffled his hair. "Hey Tae." Tae's face very angry as he askes.

"Who shot Jin Hyung?"

Yoongi sighed and answered.

"It was Jack's assistant Grace."

"That bitch-" Tae got up but Yoongi held his hand.

"Tae no! Not now it's a really bad ti-"

"But Hyung!-"

"Stop it! You and Jin are both hurt badly, and we can't randomly attack again, we need to plan it out properly." He snatched his hand away and growled.

"Fine, but it will me who will shoot that slut."

"Tae language." Hobi from behind me shouted.

Tae ignored him and started walking forward until his leg hit the table and he tripped. Jimin out of nowhere comes and helps him. His was extremely shocked and sad about Tae's condition he had been completly silent for 2 whole days, finally he spoke after what felt like an eternity.

"Tae...let me help you." Tae nodded and he and Jimin went upstaris to Tae's room.

Suga got up and shakes Jeongguk's hand and smiled.

"Welcome Jeongguk."

"Thanks hyung....so what was all that? Huh? Jin hyung has Little space?"

I replied to him and said.

"Yes and guess what the grumpy grandpa in front of you also has little space." 

Me & Hobi started laughing. While Jeongguk just looked at Yoongi Hyung.

"Oh i never noticed." Jeongguk smiled a little

"Well that's because i slip into it while i am angry." Yoongi rolled his eyes.

"And well hyung aren't you always angry?" Hobi asked which made us both laugh harder. 

He started walking and along the way he smacked Hobi's head.

"C'mon Jeongguk i will show you your room."

They both went up the stairs while me and Hobi continued our laughing fit. 


	8. ~Seven~

~Author's P.O.V~

Jimin helped Taehyung to change into comfy clothes. He remained silent the whole time. After he combed Tae's silky black hair, he sat on the ground while Tae on his bed.

There was a long silence for seven minutes. Tae tensed up and asked.

"Jiminie? You still there?" He moved his left hand in the air, until he felt the boy's fluffy hair.

"Yes...."

"Why are you so quite?"

The boy didn't reply instead he heard sniffles. The boy on the bed sat on the ground and pulled the boy's head in his chest.

"Yah you also, pabo!?"

The crying boy hit the boy's chest.

"Okay, sorry...Shhh....don't cry Jiminie."

Suddenly both of them heard five gun shots.

The blind boy asks.

"What was that!?"

"It's was nothing...Hobi was teaching Red how to shoot." The blonde boy replies.

"Yeah that girl does need some more practice." 

The boys giggled.

After some time, the crying boy pulled apart and took out a pair of handcuffs from his pocket. He then pulled the blind boy's hands together and cuffed them. The boy took time to realized that he was handcuffed.

"What...these are handcuffs." The boy said.

The boy with blonde hair scoffed and got up.

"Yeah no shit Sherlock." The blind boy's bedroom door clicked open, and then he heard footsteps. 

"Um..Jimin what's going on?" The blind boy asks.

He got no reply instead he felt a pair of hands pull him up and pushed him on the bed, the boy recognized the strong smell and then he whispered.

"Jeongguk?"

"It's daddy for you baby boy." The boy hovered over the blind boy, and pushed him against the bed rest.

"Okay what the fuck is going on, Jiminie what's all thi-"

"Shut Up!" The blonde boy replies and the boy instantly felt scared.

"Jeongguk do it fast!" The boy yelled at the boy and the boy nodded, looking over to the handcuffed boy, his hands hugging his knees.

"So, before you ask any questions those gunshots were of the asshats who you call family."

The boy gasped loudly, tears formed in the corner of his eyes.

"Wh-what? you...killed-ed.....t-"

"Yes i killed them." The boy answers smiling proud of his accomplishment.

"W-hy?" The boy started crying in the room of his own darkness.

"Because, they were just useless people while all we wanted was the money." The blonde smirked and answered.

"You, bastard Jimin! why would you do that, i thought we were family!?"

"Ha, family and you guys, never the only ones in this world who are my famlily is Jack and my Kookie."

"But jack-"

"Yeah he is my brother after all."

"What about Yoongi hyung?"

"Ah...i am a good actor aren't i?"

"You cunt!" The blind boy moves forward but was stopped by a pair of hands pushing his shoulders back. He felt the stitches on his right tear apart, more tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Don't worry Tae, you soon will also meet them. Hey Kook shall we end this already?"

"Yeah baby, you packed all the money?"

"Yup done, i will be down stairs come soon. And bye TaeTae, it was nice meeting you."

The blind boy heard the door close, and then heard a gun getting reloaded. 

"It's such a waste to kill this beauty isn't it?" The blind boy felt a hand touch his cheek. He turned his head away.

"Don't touch me, you filthy murderer!"

And the next thing he knew was his lips crashing against the boys. His voice was muted as the boy roughly bit his lips until it tore and blood poured out. 

The boy pulled apart and wiped his blood stained lips. He picked up the gun and pointed it directly to the blind boy's heart.

"Your lips are so perfect baby boy, couldn't let them go to a waste."

The boy crying in front of him bit his wounded lip tasting blood. His heart beating faster every second as he felt the gun pressed against his chest.

"Goodbye Baby boy, i will miss you."

The boy clicked the gun and the bullet went directly through his heart draining every signal of life from the boy.


	9. ~Seven~

~Author's Note~

Hey loves!

SO yeah HAPPY APRIL FOOLS DAY!

i AM REALLY SORRY FOR THAT PRANK BUT i had to do it.

Sowwy loves, the last chapter was a prank.

Now back to story.

love ya,

bYe~

_________________________________________

~Author's P.O.V~

Jimin and Taehyung entered Taehyung's room. Taehyung sat on the bed while Jimin on the ground.

There was a long silence for four minutes. The younger tensed up and asked the elder.

"Jiminie? You still there?" He moved his left hand in the air, until he felt the boy's fluffy hair.

"Yes...."

"Why are you so quite?"

The boy didn't reply instead he heard sniffles. The boy on the bed sat on the ground beside the elder.

"Yah you also, pabo!?"

The crying boy hit the boy's chest.

"Okay, sorry...Shhh....don't cry Jiminie."

"Wh-why....why did all happen to you...to us?"

Jimin shivered on the cold floor. Taehyung from behind held him in between his legs and his arms around him, letting the older rest his head on his chest.

"Hmm..Life would be boring if everything was perfect. Right Chim?" The younger played with his blonde locks of hair, while the older nodded.

"These little things is what makes our life interesting, and well it will be so much fun to make all of you guys as my slaves since I am blind now right."

The older giggled in the younger's arms, making the younger smile in the process.

"I am at your service, bitch." The older said, playing with the younger's long fingers.

"Well then this bitch wants to get his clothes changed into comfy ones." The younger said while smiling.

The older said a tiny 'hmm', got up and went inside the large closet on the other side of the room. He took a good set of minutes after deciding to pick a pair of white PJ's. He took another long set of minutes to change the younger into the clothes. He was even careful than Jeongguk. Though he took time, he did not want the younger to feel any sort of pain.

While dressing him up the older asked the younger if he wanted a cast for his injured arm, to which the younger said no and sassily commented telling the younger that he was stronger than him and that he didn't need it. The older rolled his eyes and smacked the younger's head.

After dressing up the younger, he delicately combed his black locks. He took two black hairbands from the dresser and tied the younger's hair in space buns. Though the younger always felt shy and embarrassed when the older ties his hair in space buns, but he let him do. Wanting to do anything at the moment to make the older happy and smiling. Next, he precisely No accurately chose seven locks of his hair and placed them on his forehead. Finally he let out a satisfied sigh, he held the younger's face in his hands and kissed the tip of his nose.

"There you go, now you look perfect. Such a cutie." The younger blushed and hid his face.

"Hyunggg....why don't you do this things to someone else." He whined at the elder.

"Well no shit Sherlock, I also do this things to Red, if you didn't notice and I guess I will try this on Kookie too."

"Kookie?....Jeongguk? Wait...he has a nick name?"

The older hummed. After hearing Jin call their name both of the male got up from the bed and went down stairs for dinner. As the older made sure the younger didn't slip and get hurt. And All the time the younger was only thinking about a boy with a deep voice and a blank face along with colourless hair in space buns. And that blank face was of Jeongguk-no of Kookie.


	10. ~Eight~

**~Author's P.O.V~**

As days passed, it was too noticeable for everyone in the house to feel that Tae day by day became less social with them. He use to talk a little now and then and use to hear them train and talk about weapons and plans. He also use to give suggestions on the dishes Jin and Red used to make.

But now all that was gone, he doesn't eat anything because someone has to always feed him so he doesn't spill anything, instead few of them saw him nibbling on some snacks in his room. And the most surprising was how he stopped talking to them, he just nods if someone talks to him. It felt like Tae was blind and mute. He recently tied one of his exorbitant Bandana on his eyes. When Jin asked him why, he just replied saying the lights around him were too bright.

More than the others, Jungkook was most concerned about Tae. He thought Tae always pushed him away, when Jungkook offered Tae to help him change his clothes or Feed him he shoved him away. Jungkook went into little space thrice in the week, because of Tae.

Today he wasn't able to sleep so he went up to Tae's room to find it empty; he groaned thinking about where to find him. He thought how a house for only seven people was this huge; it was like a maze for him. The mansion was four storeys high and had more than five master bedrooms on the third and fourth one, while the basement was for training, weapons and meetings. The first floor had a vast kitchen, dining, lounge, gym, theatre and other large unknown rooms. It took him two weeks to discover these rooms and he yet didn't visit the last floor.

He found Jimin on the first floor with a bottle in his hands; he rushed towards him and hugged him.

"Aish! Kookie, you scared me!" He tapped his back, and pulled apart.

"Ah, hyung this 'home' of yours is like a fortress!" He sneered.

Jimin giggled. "Thanks...I guess, but why are you awake at three in the morning?"

"I was bored so I thought to talk to Taehyung but I couldn't find him..."

"Oh, I saw Tae in the lounge-"

"Ohhh really thanks hyung." Jimin smiled and started walking away.

Jungkook stopped him. "Jiminie...do you know what makes Tae happy?"

"Hmm...I knew you would ask me this one day or the other."

He walked towards one of the rooms, which Jungkook yet has to discover. He gestured him in, and the sensor turned on a dim yellow light in the room. The room was large and pretty much empty, except a large red box resting in the right corner. They sat on their heels in front of the leather box.

"These are few of Tae's favourite things, or just the things passed on from his family, it doesn't bring a smile on his face but he feel satisfied when he's around them."

Jungkook hummed and unlocked the box, to find it filled it with antique items. Most of them were shiny and polished, while there were few items which had rusted from the corners. He felt Jimin's hand on his shoulder.

"Jungkook..."

"Yes?"

"Taehyung doesn't need things to make him happy." The older in front of him looked directly into his dark brown orbs.

"Hmm..." He let the older continue.

"Well I could say that he needs love, or wait let me rephrase this...He loves when someone praise him or his work."

"So you're telling me Taehyung has a praising kink?" The younger smirked. The older laughed with his head back.

"Yes. That kinky bastard." The older grinned, got up and ruffled the Jungkook's hair.

"So now you know what you have to do." The older said in a soft tone and left the room.

Jungkook spent few minutes in the room, then walked to the living room. He had brought an old-fashioned Polaroid camera from the box. He pressed the on button and checked for the film. He smiled to see that more four pictures could be taken from the endured film. He forgot about surroundings, he tripped and silently fell on his knees beside one of the lounge's sofas. He let an out a gasp but quickly covered his mouth as he saw...

Kim Taehyung Sleeping In Front Of Him.


	11. ~Ninth~

**~Author's P.O.V~**

He stared at the man for long enough to make sure he is still sleeping. He looked so fragile to Jungkook. He wanted capture him- he wanted capture the ethereal beauty in front of him. He looked through the lens of the camera.

_Click-_

A white Polaroid was released from beneath the camera. He held the producing card in his hand and took another one. This time while standing up.

_Click-_

Another card came out, he thought the lighting wasn't prefect. The room was lit with only one side lamp. He bend towards his left and clicked another one.

_Click-_

He sighed thinking that he had only one chance left. Something was not right, he felt every time he took a picture, something or the other was missing. He looked at the three cards in his hand, the first two started producing the image, but just an almost invisible picture.

He looked at Taehyung in front of him, and stares at him. Thinking about where and how to take the photo.

_"Jeon~Come closer and take it."_

He let out an 'okay' and started walking towards the boy.

"Wait- what the fuck-" He realized that the blind boy just asked him to come closer and take his photo. The boy started stuttering.

"I w-was not t-taking you-ur p-ph-photo-"

"Whatever you say Jeon~"

"I swear I wasn't."

The boy started waking forward and held the camera up close, ready to take another photo of the blind boy.

"Carefu-"

Jungkook again tripped over, this time because of the coffee table in front of Taehyung. He groaned, as he clutched his knee.

"Sometimes I wonder if you are blind or not."

"I just remember my house too well."

Jungkook finally leaned on his elbows and ended his long photo session. Using up the last flim of the camera.

_Click-_

"Finally got what you wanted Jeon?"

He ignored him comment, got up and sat beside the boy. Taehyung felt his shoulder touch his, and he immediately grabbed his bandana, which unknown to him was an orange colour. Before he was about to put it on, Jungkook grabbed his wrist.

"Don't-"

"Let go Jeon." He tried pulling apart.

"Why do you have to wear it Tae-"

"Because it's better than my eyes randomly wandering over people's body making them uncomfortable."

"Don't do it, at least when I am with you..."

"What...?"

"Your eyes are the most beautiful thing about you, Tae....don't do it...."

Taehyung felt Jungkook looking at him; he pulls away his wrist and put the bandana on the ground. He was speechless; he felt a ting of heat in his cheeks.

"They are a beautiful shade of deep brown, they are so.....-"

"Th-thanks J-Jungkook." He started blushing, Jungkook smiled and metal made a note to thank Jimin later.

"Ugh! When will this picture be ready?" He looked over to the four cards, they were still processing the image.

"Patience, Jeon. It will take up to five more minutes."

Jungkook pouted.

"I am sorry if I used your camera with out your permission, Tae." Jungkook apologized.

"It's fine, I have many more of them. That was appa's it's pretty old but works better than the new ones."

Jungkook nodded and asked.

"By the way, how did you know it was me all this time?"

"Oh- I can sense you, if turns out i can smell and hear better if I can't see. And you were too obvious. As far as I know no one in this house will randomly take photos of _me_. You were so confused so I thought I should help you."

"Hmm- no I didn't no take photos of you! I took photos of-"

"Of what then Jeon?" Taehyung raised his eyebrows and smirked at Jungkook.

"I took photos of-of the painting on the wall. That artist is so a-amazing, he painted the angel's w-wings so perfe-ctly I want to meet him once in my l-life-" He pointed towards his right and Taehyung smiled.

"He is right in front of you, Jeon~"

"What the fuck! You painted that!?"

"Thanks for noticing Jeon."

Jungkook's mouth hung open and he gulped. He eyes wandered over Taehyung's legs and he noticed a huge purple bruise on his ankle.

"Taehyung!"

The blind boy, got scared and yelled back.

"What Jeon!"

"What happened to your leg!?"

Taehyung hid his right leg under his left.

"Nothi-"

"Shut up and show it to me!"

Jungkook grabbed Taehyung's knees and turned him toward himself. He carefully touched the dark spot of his tan skin.

"Ahh- Jeon!"

Taehyung tried pulling back but Jungkook refused him to do so. As far as he remembered, there was an First Aid kit inside the side table. He hovered over Taehyung and pulled the Kit out.

"How did this happen."

Taehyung pulled his leg back.

"There is no need for tha-"

Jungkook pushed Taehyung's hands away and held his leg down.

"I said HOW DID THIS HAPPEN."

"I tripped over the....stairs yesterday."

"You should have been careful!"

"Well, no shit Jeon! If I was could see then I won't have twisted it!"

"I am sorry Taehyung...."

Taehyung huffed out a breath. Jungkook delicately sprayed some pain relief spray. He took out a peach swathe and started wrapping his light and weak ankle in it. He slightly tugged on the end and Taehyung flinched.

"J-ju-Kook-!"

"Sorry it's over." He pinned the end with its clip.

He tapped the covered part of his leg.

"There you go." He smiled and packed the medical things back. That's when he noticed that the picture were ready he squealed like a girl.

"It's done!"

"Oh is it?" Taehyung asked. Jungkook picked the polaroids and gasped.

"What happened?"

"You look....so good-"

"Ha! So you did take photos of me!"

"Oh shut up!"

Jungkook rolled his eyes picked up the last Polaroid he took and stared at the beauty captured in his hands........

___________________________________________________________

**~Author's Note~**

Hey loves!

Hope you are enjoying this story, if you do so please do vote and comment. 

So these polaroid and pictures are really important in this story. 

And i kinda need help from you guys.

........

So if you guys have any favorite or cute picture of taehyung(only tae, sorry but no fan arts), then please drop the links in the comments below.

Any would be fine. Such as him smiling or pouting.

Thanks!

bYe**~**


	12. ~Tenth~

~Author's P.O.V~

"What's the time now?" Taehyung from beside him asked.

"Hm..It's 4:30." He replied.

"Hey Jungkook, Do you want to go out with me...?" Taehyung asked the boy, and boy whipped his head.

"A Date!?" He askes eagerly.

Taehyung smacked his hand towards Jungkook, which apparently hit the boy's chest. The boy groaned.

"No you idiot, I am getting bored at home and I wanted to go out but since I can't SEE I thought you could come along and drive, unless you still a minor who doesn't have a license."

"I.am.fucking.twenty.two" Jungkook breathed out.

"That's great then cause I though I was talking to an old perverted grandpa all this time." Taehyung sighed and got up.

"So is your lazy ass coming?" He asked the boy.

"Yes."

Jungkook scoffed and stuffed the polaroids in his pyjamas' pocket and held the camera. Jungkook then guided Taehyung's hand towards the stairs railing and walked behind the boy, ready to catch him if anything occurred. He dropped Taehyung at his the front of his door.

"Get ready baby boy, I will come to your room in 10." Jungkook whispered in Taehyung's ear, making the boy rush inside the room and shutting the door at Jungkook's face.

After ten minutes, okay to be exact nine minutes forty seconds later Jungkook let himself inside Taehyung's room, to which Taehyung's shrieked at the boy.

"Oh for fucks sake it's just me..." Jungkook sighed, as Taehyung pulled over a white shirt over her toned abs quickly.

"Can't you give a blind man privacy for few minutes?"

"Whatever, you still aren't ready it's over ten minutes." Jungkook rolled his eyes.

"So instead of wasting more time why don't you be a little helpful and pass me the red jacket with black strips from the closet." Taehyung pointed towards his closet door as he put on some random shoes he picked up earlier from the closet.

Jungkook went inside the large closet and searched for the specific piece of clothing. He walked out of the mini room and waited until Taehyung tied his shoelaces.

"Here." Jungkook said as Taehyung held his hand forward, instead of handing the jacket he pushed the sleeve through the boy's arms and hugged him from behind.

"Let's go baby, I want to take you some where." Jungkook smiled.

Taehyung pushed him away grumbling and curse at the nickname. Jungkook took Taehyung's hand and pulled him outside his room, Taehyung was about the shout at the boy, but he was soon picked up and was in a pair of arms.

"Jungkook! Put me Down!"

"Shh baby you will wake the others up, and you walk to slow so I am just making this faster."

Taehyung closed his eyes shut and put his arms around Jungkook as they descended the stairs. When he felt them stop, he looked up to Jungkook.

"Hmm, Tae I heard that you guys had a garage?" Jungkook asked.

"It's behind the house take a left from that corridor." He pointed at their right. Jungkook was amused on how well the boy knew his house.

When they reached the garage, and when Jungkook's eyes wandered over the more than twenty luxury vehicles, his reaction was quite painful as he dropped Taehyung on the ground.

"Jeon!" The boy complained rubbing his hip, but Jungkook was least bothered as he walked over Taehyung towards his dreams cars. Though he was still loyal to his Matte Porsche resting currently as his penthouse he couldn't get over the limited edition cars and bikes in this large garage.

"Ugh! Why did I even asked you come with me!" Taehyung groaned as he heard Jungkook squeaking around the garage.

While one boy was feeling pain in his lower half, the other boy in the garage was overwhelmed in his feelings as he was on the verge of slipping in little space. 


	13. ~Eleventh~

~Author's P.O.V~

"JEONCOCK if you don't stop squealing like a little, in five seconds-"

"Oh fuck is that the Harley Davidson Cosmic Starship matte black edition!?" Jungkook yelped.

"I don't know, god can we just pick any thing and just go..." Taehyung sighed.

"Oh.My.God.we are taking this!" Jungkook rushed over to the matte Ducati 1299.

"Thank Christ!" Taehyung groaned and got up from the floor, dusting himself.

"Hurry up Kim!" Jungkook pulled Taehyung and pressed the garage door open. He plucked the luxurious bike's keys and told Taehyung to sit. They both wore black helmets, while Jungkook wore a a pair of leather gloves he found on one of the garage shelfs. Jungkook inserted the key, and the motorbike roared as oil hit it's engine.

Jungkook smirked.

"Now that's something I would love to play with."

Taehyung from behind rolled his eyes, annoyed.

"Can we get g-" Before Taehyung could complete Jungkook started driving, and poor Taehyung's back which jerked back almost at a ninety-degree angle.

"Jeon! Fuck y-"

"You better hold me baby, cause it's gonna be a very rough ride."

Taehyung for the sake of his life, hesitantly wrapped his hands around Jungkook''s build torso. Jungkook smiled and rode through the empty streets of Seoul. It wasn't long when Taehyung smiled as he felt fresh air hit his face. He raised his hands horizontally and tilted his head back. Jungkook almost dashed into a tree just looking at Taehyung from the rare mirror.

When they reached their destination, they got down of the bike and Jungkook pushed Taehyung inside a glass door. As Taehyung assumed he entered a room, several types of aromas hit him. He moaned without even realizing.

He smelled~

Coffee

Bread

Strawberries

Chocolate

Butter

Vanilla

Honey

Eggs

Banana

Wine

Cheese

He realized that if he were able to see, he would have never able to recognize all these different types of aromas.

"Baby~?" His voice turned towards no other than Jungkook.

"You brought me to a Coffee Shop?"

"Yes, I couldn't watch you starving yourself to death, I am really sorry about what happened to you, it was totally unfair. But please Taehyung don't hurt yourself, everyone is really worried about you and watching you drifting apart from us breaks us."

Taehyung was in deep thought. Was he pushing every one aside? He sure was and yes he was hurting himself miserably, to an extend when he almost drowned himself in the bath tub last week. He loves his family as much as they did, and all everyone-including Jungkook are doing is to help him.

"Taehyung?" Jungkook asked, he held Taehyung's pale hands in his.

"Jungkook...I am really sorry. I have been an total ass to you all. I just couldn't hold myself together, so I tried pushing every one back. I am really sorry."

"Don't worry Tae, it's all fine now. Let's just forget all this...hmm?"

Taehyung hummed back, they were silent until there was a loud growl heard from no other than Taehyung's 'god knows how long empty' stomach.

"C'mon let's feed you something" Jungkook giggled, and walked Taehyung towards a table for two. They sat and Jungkook asked Taehyung.

"What would you like to eat-and don't worry I will be paying."

"Yeah, yeah hmm, I don't know you tell me what's 'looks' good?"

"Oh! You should really try their Choco chip pancakes along with banana milkshake breakfast set!" Jungkook jumped in his seat and answered.

"Then it's decided."

Jungkook ordered two of the breakfast set. They patiently waited for the food to arrive, before Taehyung's hand could even touch his plate. Jungkook stopped him, cut a piece of Taehyung's pankcake, and extended the fork towards him.

"Open Up." Jungkook said.

"Jungkook we are in public-"

"Oh puh-leese the whole shop is empty and beside it's five in the morning, so open up."

Taehyung sighed and ate the fluffy cake. He once again moaned, as the mixture of Blueberry, butter, whipped cream and maple syrup hit his ravening taste buds. And just as he finished his first bite, Jungkook immediately added another bite. They together ate in silence, a smile creeped up on Jungkook's face as he feed Taehyung the last bite of pancake and finished it off with slurping the milkshake.

"Would like anything else baby?" Jungkook asked as he slowly wiped the cream mustache off Taehyung.

Taehyung blushed and replied.

"No, thank you for the meal."

"My pleasure."

"How about we buy take-outs for the rest of the gang?" Jungkook asked Taehyung.

"Sure, but won't that be costly-"

"Bullshit baby, I got dollars rolling in my bank every minute. So no worries."

Taehyung rolled his eyes.

"I don't get how there is a shop opened at five in the morning?"

Taehyung asked at Jungkook payed the bill.

"Ah, it's a traditional French shop which serves from twelve midnight till seven in the morning."

Taehyung replied with an 'oh', and then they both left the shop with full stomach, and with five packed breakfast sets. Jungkook decided to take a long route back home since it was only five-thirty. Somewhere in the middle of the ride, Taehyung rested his head on Jungkook's shoulder enjoying the morning dawn hiting his tan skin.

As they reached home, Jungkook turned his head slightly to view a pouting Taehyung sleeping on his shoulder. He lost all of his uwu's at the moment, but cleared his throat.

"Tae? We reached home."

Taehyung groaned but quickly got down of the bike, blushing.

"Sorry, I dozed off..." He said sheepishly.

Jungkook chuckled, and they entered the house. Before they entered the dining room, Jungkook pulled out a red bandanna he picked up from Taehyung's closet and wrapped it around Taehyung's eyes.

"Thank you." Taehyung smiled, and felt Jungkook holding his hand.

When they entered the dining room, the rest of the member's Jaws dropped to see Taehyung holding hands with Jungkook.


	14. ~Twelve~

** _It's been a while baby girl~_ **

** _______________________________ **

"Oh-my-Jisoos! They are finally dating!" Jimin squealed, and Jin spit his coffee on Hobi.

"What the fuck!" Jin shouted and Hobi shrieked, while Joona (reminder- Hobi's gf and Jin's little sister) jumped in her seat.

"Yass it's finally happening!!" She screamed making Yoongi break apart from his daydream.

"Wha-what no-no! we are not da-dating!" Taehyung shouted, and Jungkook nodded vigorously.

"AW MAN...." Joona and Jimin slouched and rested their heads on the counter top.

Namjoon entered the dining room and shouted looking at Taehyung and Jungkook's hands.

"You guys are dating!?"

"No!" Jin, Hobi and Yoongi shouted back, making Namjoon raise his hands in defence.

"Okay, okay." He went and sat beside Jin.

"Um- so we Tae just wanted to go outside, so we went out for a ri-ride..." Jungkook rubbed his neck, while everyone let out a 'oh'.

"We got breakfast for you all!" Taehyung smiled and held out the packaged items.

Jungkook took all the bags from Taehyung and kept it on the table. All of them looked hella lot confused.

"We ate ours and now we will take our leave." Jungkook grinned, and pulled a giggling Taehyung out of the dining room.

"Tae...Tae is back.." Joona said.

"Yes he is, and it was Jungkook who brought him back." Jimin smiled like a proud mother.

*******

Jungkook pulled a tittering Taehyung towards the stairs. A huge smile on his face with a tint of pink on his cheeks. Surely, he loved the way Taehyung blushed when the others shipped them, and the way their hands were still intertwined as they reached down stairs.

Well Jungkook was fast, making Taehyung slip almost twice down the stairs. As they stopped their breaths were heavy, and their hands were on their knees.

"W-why were we r-runing?" Taehyung asked, eyes closed a tiny smile on his face.

"I don't know b-baby...." Jungkook chuckled breathless.

Taehyung ran a hand through his hair and started walking forward, towards a blank wall, which was painted black just like the tiny room they had entered just now. The whole room was empty with just one door to enter, no windows, no furniture. While Jungkook was exploring the big ass mansion he surely had come across the last floor, the other members told it was their training room and when Jungkook himself went down stairs was confused to see this empty room. There was no other room in the last floor except the one they are currently in.

"So....why did you bring me here?" Taehyung asked, stop when he had reached the parallel wall.

"The others said it was a training room......but I knew you rich fucks won't practice your shit here in this tiny ass room, I knew something was strange...." Jungkook trailed off watching Taehyung run his hand across the black wall.

"Hmm...you sure were right kookie." Taehyung said.

Jungkook was struck that Taehyung just called him kookie, he didn't know who told him his nickname, but suddenly he loved the way it rolled off his lips even if it was for accident . And what made him even more shocked that Taehyung pressed him hand in the wall and the wall opened like a door revealing a glass door behind it.

"The....fuck...." Jungkook said. He saw as Taehyung walked forward and a robotic voice spoke.

"Welcome, please proceed to the identification area.~"

"Hmm i think I should also add your identification in the system, so you can enter this room when ever you wish." Taehyung said.

"Really!?" Jungkook squealed.

Taehyung hummed and again touched the glass wall until he found a button, he pressed it and a tiny transparent screen was revealed. Taehyung pressed his pointer finger on the screen and there was a

Ting~

Heard.

"Come on." Taehyung turned and motioned the gawking boy, Jungkook rushed beside him, still shocked to see the technology to be this developed, he mentally made a note to add the same security system to his penthouse. Soon the doors open and robotic voice spoke again.

"Welcome Master V.~" The female voice spoke, making Jungkook smirk.

"So you gotta a master kink Tae?" He asked putting his hand in his pockets, when suddenly he was pushed against the glass door.

"Hmm i do but now i think I would love it even more when you are a fucking moaning mess under me begging your daddy to let you cum baby.~" Taehyung captured Jungkook's body, his breath fanning over his ear. Jungkook's breath hitched and his body shivered in submission. He felt himself get aroused as Taehyung hands moved up and down his sides.

Jungkook groaned lightly, hating and yet loving being bottom. Taehyung smiled, a tight lipped one and walked away making Jungkook semi hard.

"Never knew I had this effect on you Kookie." Taehyung said acting all innocent. Jungkook just sighed but soon gasped as he noticed the _actual_ Training Room.

The room was vast so vast that Jungkook wasn't able to see the other corner of the room. Unlike the black tiny room this was a pale beige color with maps stuck with pins on the walls on the right. There was many desktops at one side while in the middle were three large tables joined together. Paper and rolls of maps everywhere in the room along with open pens and markers.

On their left was the weapons, a large table containing only hands guns while on the wall were a variety of glossy machine guns and beside them were grenades. They were other weapons all over the room, along with belt and back strap harnesses. Jungkook noticed that all the weapons which were displayed were different to each other none of them similar, they also had a piece of paper under them

To be honest Jungkook was scared.

"W-who are you guys?" He asked making Taehyung turn his head. Jungkook flinch a little when the elder hand reached out and came in contact with his arm.

"We aren't as bad as others Jungkook, All these weapons and gears you see, we just sell them. We don't fight or kill innocent people, we aren't heartless. It's other thing that we do have a lot of rivals, but we only fight back when they attack." Taehyung explained in a calming voice and Jungkook was mesmerised by the elder's soft tone.

"I hope you understand." Taehyung said reaching down and holding Jungkook's hand.

Jungkook replied with a little nod, then realised that the elder couldn't see him so he said lowly.

"I do...."

"Great! I can't wait to teach you how to use them I hope you don't mind me being your teacher-Oh! Let's start with hands guns I am sure little Kookie wanna learn how to use a gun right!?" Taehyung jumped, making a little giggle sound.

And the next thing Jungkook knew that he fell into little space.


	15. ~T H I R T E E N~

~Author's P.O.V~

And the next thing Jungkook knew that he fell into little space.

"Kookie?" Taehyung asked when Jungkook was quite. Jungkook's eyes widen as he didn't want Taehyung to know that he is a little.

Jungkook felt like him being a little is a flaw built in him, it's something he is ashamed of, the fact that the infamous 'International Playboy' is also a little, haunts Jungkook till date.

And yet here he is tears brimming in his eyes to be mocked by Taehyung and the others knowing he is a little.

"Baby? I don't know why are you quite, did I say something wrong.....?" Taehyung asked as he finally got hold onto Jungkook's cheek. His red bandanna still covering his eyes, and Jungkook figured out that under the fabric Taehyung's brows were furrowed in confusion.

A teardrop felling on Taehyung's thumb and he gasped.

"Jungkook.....why are you cryi-"

"Kookie is sorry!" Jungkook cried out loud. Well it was not Jungkook who was in control is was Kookie.

"k-kookie d-did't w-want! to but h-he-"

Taehyung pulled kookie in an hug, he didn't understand what the younger was speaking, but he realised one thing.....

Jungkook is a little.

"Jungk-Kookie it's fine....calm down...." Taehyung rubbed the younger's back. Few moments later Taehyung pulled the younger apart hands on his waist.

"Do you wanna talk about it....?" Taehyung asked brows still creased.

Kookie nodded with a 'yes' wiping his nose with his jacket's sleeve.

It was an ironic sight if anyone saw the younger now.

Dressed in black: leather jacket, plain shirt, ripped jeans, clink boots, ticking watch, metal rings everything dominating and yet submissive with his: puffy cheeks, red eyes, dishevelled hair, running nose, teared face.

"Jeongguk and Jungkook doesn't like kookie....they don't like kookie because kookie is evewything o-opposite to them, Gguk and Kook are p-powelful and s-stwong evewyone likes them. But k-kookie is small and w-weak. They hid kookie because they will get e-embawassed....but when someone call gguk and kook; kookie....." Kookie trailed off.

"Kookie....i am sorry...." Taehyung said, he was really confused and shocked but by hearing Kookie stutter and shiver under his touch, he let his thoughts go away.

"You are not weak kookie you are really strong...." Taehyung brought up one of Kookie's hand towards his lips and kissed it lightly.

Kookie immediately jumped, making Taehyung surprised.

"t-tickles" Kookie giggled, Taehyung smiled at the younger's actions.

"So I guess little kookie is really ticklish?" Taehyung said with a smirk, his hands roaming around Kookie.

Kookie gasped and tried running away.

"Nooooo!" Taehyung grabbed Kookie and started tickling him on his tummy, Kookie laid on the floor squirming while Taehyung on top of him.

Kookie squealed while Taehyung chuckled.

Just happiness around them.

"stoppp....kookiee might dieee!" Kookie squeaked making Taehyung snicker and roll his eyes.

"Kookie won't die if Taehyung tickles him." Taehyung realised if he tickled Kookie on his sides he giggles the most, so he started attacked his target.

"Taetae!" Kookie shrieked, pulling Taehyung's closer with his shirt.

Taehyung stopped his face inches away from kookie's. Both their breaths heavy.

"Taetae?" Taehyung asked, hearing a totally new nick name of his.

"yes....taetae, can kookie cwall taetae?"

"yes, kookie can call taetae." Taehyung said a smile forming on his lips.

"taetae and kookie...taekookie."   
Jungkook mumbled, playing with Taehyung's shirt.  
"Taekookie? I like it...taetae plus kookie...we are taekookie" Taehyung grinned.

Kookie's fingers roamed over Taehyung's bandana.  
"can kookie see taetae's eyes?..."   
Curiosity filled in his words.

Taehyung was hesitant first, because he didn't want his eyes randomly staring to scare kookie, but he yet nodded.  
Kookie reached behind Taehyung's face and untangled the knot, delicately removing the fabric.

Taehyung's eyes were sealed, but then he opened them to reveal nothing but darkness.

Except what kookie saw was dark brown galaxies. Staring in his own world. Eyelashes blinking once in a while perfectly closing the galaxies and then opening them again. They are just ordinary brown eyes for anyone but for kookie this was the first pair of eyes he ever saw which were not his. It might be crazy that an adult in his twenties was seeing someones eyes for the first time just because he was kept hidden from the world.

Taehyung felt kookie being too quite again, his breath hitched when he felt kookie's hand caresse his cheek. Taehyung's eyes involuntary closed on its own as kookie pulled him closer and kissed both his eyelids.

"Taetae's eyes awre beawutiful...." He slurred against Taehyung's eyelids.

"Kookie they are just brown and really common...." Taehyung said resting on his forearms, his lips on Kookie's nose.

"t-they.....awre the firwst e-eyes k-kookie evew s-saw...." Kookie confessed.

"w-what?" Taehyung stuttered, he pulled Kookie up so they both were sitting. Kookie in middle of Taehyung's legs, hands resting on his thighs.

"T-taetae is thw firwst pewrson K-kookie....everw m-met...." Kookie said the bandana now clenched lightly in his hands.

"Kookie....I-I am sorry you had to go through this." Taehyung sighed, hands wandering until they met Kookie perfect ones. He slowly intertwined them, whispering as Kookie leaned against his shoulder.

"I need to talk to Jeongguk and Jungkook about this." Taehyung does not even know what he is saying but his first priority was to make the younger be out of little space.

"O-Okay..." Kookie muttered.

"Thank you kookie, now if you don't mind then can I speak to Jeongguk or-"

"No! plewse not Jeongguk! Jeongguk will then huwt kookie! No not j-jeongguk" Kookie bawled out, he grabbed Taehyung and hugged him starting to cry.

"J-jeongguk will make k-kookie go away! J-jeongguk will hwide k-kookie again!"

Taehyung embraced Kookie with his arms, trying to put fragments together he figured that....

-there are three people; Jeongguk, Jungkook and Kookie

-kookie was hidden for an unknown reason

-Jeongguk and Jungkook disliked Kookie

-Kookie feared Jeongguk and Jungkook

-He was terrified mostly of Jeongguk

"Okay not Jeongguk....but can I then talk to Jungkook?" Taehyung asked as Kookie sniffled.

"Ywes...Taetae can talk to Jungkook..." Kookie slurred.

"Thank you kookie."

"Kookie really likes taetae! Pleawse kookie wanna meet taetae agai- pleawse don't hatew kookie!" Kookie grabbed on to Taehyung shirt and requested.

"I won't kookie, I will never hate you. Taetae also likes kookie-"

"but-but Jeongguk and Jungkook w-will not m-make taetae and k-kookie meet...." Kookie said sadness beaming in his voice.

"I promise kookie, we will meet again...just let me talk to them." Taehyung felt Kookie breathe lightly.

"K-kookie?"

"It's me Jungkook" A heavy voice spoke and Taehyung realised Kookie is gone.

"J-jungkook....um care to explain..." Taehyung said, he felt Jungkook getting up.

"Ugh" Jungkook sounded annoyed. "So ab-"

"Woah you guys are here!?" Jungkook whipped his head to see Namjoon speaking along with the rest of the members entering the vast room.

"Later~" Jungkook murmured and helped Taehyung to stand up.

"Yeah I wanted to see what is so hidden under here." Jungkook joked acting all calm.

Taehyung felt anxious, _was Jungkook bad?_

_______________________________________________

_{A/N}: Confused?_

_Hella yeah, me too_

_the plot changed cause i had a major writer's block for this book so changed the plot._

_sorry for not updating_

_i will try my best to update every week, when? i don't know but will._


	16. ~F O U R T E E N~

"So I realised that we never introduced each other properly." Namjoon addressed, looking at every one siting on chairs in the training room.

"So....let's start by our newest member..." Yoongi motioned his hand toward Jungkook.

"Ireumeun Jungkook, Scaleun Jeon-guk" (My name is Jungkook, my scale is nationwide) Jungkook smirked making every one in the room either laugh or roll their eyes. Taehyung just let out a small giggle, still confused as ever of who the man was.

"Kim Taehyung, mafia name V"

"Park Jimin, and well no 'mafia' name for me it's just Jimin...."

"Kim SeokJIn, mafia name Jin or WORLDFUCKINGWIDEHANDSOME BITCHES"

"...."

"...."

"sO....aHeM Jung Hoseok, aka Jhope"

"Kim Joo Choi and known as Red"

"Min Yoongi known as....Suga and Agust D"

"Kim Namjoon and RM" Joonie ended off.

"RM?" Jungkook asked, making Jimin and Taehyung scoff.

"Do tell him" Joona snickered.

"So...uh it-ah means um....Rap Monster."

"...."

"YOU GUYS RAPPED AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME!?" Jungkook shouted feeling left out.

"Yeah....Suga Jhope and me-"

"Rap right now!"

"Wha-"

"RAP RIGHT NOW!"

And that's how two hours went by the rapper rapping to their own songs called Cypher pt 1,2 and 3 along with others. But Jungkook's most favourite was a song called Ddaeng.

Later on as the little conversation ended everyone dispersed, it took Taehyung about a while to find where Jungkook was. He was about to enter the male's room but heard someone speaking.

(to make is easier I named who is speaking)

Jeongguk-: I told you! I warned you Jungkook, but you did not listen!

A sharp and ear piercing voice cracked outside the room.

Jungkook-: Gguk....calm down you know he can hear you right now...

A calming voice spoke.

Kookie-: K-koo-kie d-donw't w-want...t-to b-be h-hidwen-

Another voice that sounded like someone hiccupping reached Taehyung's ears.

Jeongguk-: Shut up kookie! I already told you! We don't want you! You are just JUST AN EMBARASSMENT-

"Stop it!" Taehyung banged opened the door, startling the only male present in the room.

"I don't know which one of you are speaking right now but I had enough of this, I don't know who Kookie is I don't know who Jeongguk is neither do I know Jungkook. Whatever is going on explain, right now!" Taehyung ordered, walking in the room.

"Tae-"

"No excuses tell me who is speaking and then start."

Taehyung waited as the younger reached towards him by holding his wrist, leading him and making him sit on what he figured out to be a bed.

"Jungkook speaking...so um...we are....they are...three of us..., all of us are like stages of our life...Kookie was the first personality as you must have guessed that was our childhood, we as a child was very unsocial so it was all Kookie since we were born till we were nine...."

"What about your parents?" Taehyung asked.

"We never had one....we lived in an orphanage the head told our parents died in an accident...."

"I...am so sorry." Taehyung held the younger's cold hands and rubbed circles on the soft skin.

"And when we turned fourteen, I was the second personality, Kookie made me to socialize at boarding school and...as we needed money for our own expenses we became a night club dancer.

...Jeongguk is perhaps the last personality, at first we ourselves didn't realise there was another one of us. That was because mine and Jeongguk's personality is very similar we both are really harsh and the one who is known as the 'bad boy' but Jeongguk....he is very cold, he is the one who doesn't care is we do force minors to do drugs and take their virginity away. Yet we can't let him go, he is our protector, he saved us from getting raped thrice. Made us the 'International Playboy' and the owner of half of Korea's nightclubs."

Both snickered at the last sentence. Jungkook reached forward and rested his head on Taehyung's shoulder.

"At first when Kookie and me had our first conservation with Jeongguk, he was really nice and sweet. Until he grew anxious about our personality in the outside world, he felt Kookie was the weakest because he was just too innocent he didn't know about the cruel world. While he felt like I was more like him so he was fine for 'Jungkooks' personality to interact, slowly when we turned eighteen he completely blocked Kookie from the outside world, and as a little his memories aren't really strong-"

"Is that why he said I was the first pair of eyes he has every seen?" Taehyung ran his hand through Jungkook's hair.

"Yeah....he must really like you...he never expressed his feelings to us because he was scared of Jeongguk but he did it to...you. Even after Jeongguk stopped his personality from the outside world we talked to him every day, telling him everything what happened." Jungkook ended.

"So let's me re-analyse what I by far understood. They are three of you- Kookie the cute little fluff ball, Jungkook the kind yet 'playboy' and Jeongguk the angry fucker?" Taehyung stated, he felt the younger move away from him and suddenly felt a hand grabbing his hair and pulling him close towards the younger.

"I would like you to repeat the same words when I fuck you stupid baby boy~" A deep speech erupted from the younger, making Taehyung gasp.

"J-Jeongguk..."

"I gotta teach you some manners, later." Jeongguk let go of Taehyung's hair.

"How do you guys change your personalities so quickly and how do know everything the other personality does or talk to?" Taehyung asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"We can, whoever might be in control, the other can see the same things and hear the same things. And it depends on the situation in the club it's usually me, for meetings it's Jungkook and at home it's Kookie. Kookie is little so he only regresses when he sees something really cute or something which is exciting....and today I don't know how he regressed in front of you and exposed everything..."

"Jeongguk...kookie is a part of-"

**"No. Don't try to make me understand ... because if you try to make me understand, then I'll understand ... and if I understand, then we'll disseminate.** I won't allow kookie to interact with you."  
Jeongguk assured, standing up.

"Well then if that's how you want to play it like, then don't worry" Taehyung scoffed, making Jeongguk confused.

"Wha-What do you m-mean...?"

"You said kookie will only be in control if he regresses...so then from now on I will do everything which will make kookie regress and be in control." Taehyung smirked.

*  
I LOVE YALL SO MUCH AND I HOPE YOU ALL KINDA UNDERSTOOD WHO JUNGKOOK, JEONGGUK AND KOOKIE ARE. Don't worry things are gonna get interesting now uwu I love ya'll bueee


	17. ~F I F T E E N~

** **~Author's P.O.V~** **

Jeongguk stood their dumbfounded, while Taehyung whined loudly.

“Kookieeeee where are youuu, taetae needs youuu.”

“Stop….making him regress…” Jeongguk spoke lowly, feeling kookie trying to take control.

Taehyung huffed and slurred again.

“Does kookie want ice creamm?”

“Ywess!” And just like that Jeongguk’s muscular voice turned in to a squeaky baby’s voice.

Taehyung was pushed down on the bed, as kookie jumped on him.

“Taetae ju awre bawck!”

“yes taetae is back for kookie.” Taehyung grinned and hugged the little boy. Though kookie was a baby’s personality he sure did weight of a man with six-pack abs.

“kookie mwissed taetae, thwank yu fowr n-not hatwing kookie…” kookie said, hiding in Taehyung’s neck.

“I would never hate you kookie and I am so happy to see you….now let’s get some ice cream!”

Kookie started jumping on Taehyung’s….well crotch. And the elder had to nervously laugh and move the little away.

“Before we go, we gotta make some rules…I am sure it’s been very long since your…you know personality had been displayed in the outside world.” Taehyung said, resting his hand on kookie’s thighs.

“So first rule- never let go of taetae’s hand. Second- ask permission for everything, even if you want to go to the washroom you gotta ask. Third- just try to inform me if Jungkook or Jeongguk is about to take control…”

“Okiee! Now lesgewdit!” Kookie grabbed Taehyung’s hand and pulled the older.

“Kookie! Calm down baby.” Taehyung laughed as the little male was pulling him, they exited the room and Kookie abruptly stopped making Taehyung bump into the little’s back.

Kookie hastily hid behind Taehyung and peeked from the side.

“Kookie?” Taehyung asked confusion and worries rising.

“Taetae!” Another squeaky voice was heard and the next thing Taehyung felt was a familiar body wrap their legs around his waist.

“Yoonie!” Taehyung relaxed and smiled, as he felt the older male hug him tightly.

“Hi tae…” Jimin’s tired voice was heard in an distance.

“So he finally regressed?” Taehyung asked as he set the older male on the ground. Yoongi hadn’t regressed for a long while and when he did he was a little devil named Yoonie.

“Yes and now he is giving me a headache.” Jimin replied, and Taehyung was sure Jimin rolled his eyes.

“Actually we were going to get ice cream- wait I want you both to meet someone.” Taehyung said, and lightly pushed kookie forward. He slowly whispered in the male’s ear.

“Go on kookie, introduce yourself for taetae.”

Kookie was hesitant, hell to be he never introduced himself to anyone in about more than twenty years. But he had no choice, he knew Jimin and Yoongi Hyung, they are kind he thought.

Taehyung found Kookie’s hand and intertwined it, the little took a deep breath and spoke.

“I-I am K-kookie…” He smiled a little and unlike Yoonie, Jimin was fucking confused as for why Jungkook was acting like a little.

“Hi! I am Yoonie!” Yoonie grinned and extended his hand, Kookie looked at it before pulling the older male into a hug. Both littles smiled.

“Nwice to mweet ju yoonie…” Kookie said, he suddenly felt really comfortable being with yoonie.’

“Um…Tae what’s going on?” Jimin asked, looking at Taehyung who was listening the littles have a conversation about marvel superheroes.

“I will explain it to all of you later, now yoonie do you want some ice cream!?” Taehyung excitedly asked.

“Yes! Yoonie wants Ice Cream!”

“Kookie hand?”

Taehyung extended his hand and kookie was fast to grab it.

And as for YoonMin….

“Yoonie hand?” Jimin tried and extended his hand.

“Go pfuck yourself!” Yoonie was fast to run away, while Jimin just groaned and ran behind the little brat.

“Taetae jungkookie told kookie that fwuck is a bwad wowd…” Kookie said playing with Taehyung’s fingers.

“Yes that’s a bad word so never use it okay?....my little baby.” Taehyung complimented and kissed Kookie’s hand.

Kookie giggled.

“Um….one last thing Kookie….”

“Ywes?”

“I can’t see….so um-”

“Dwon’t wowwy kookie will gwuide taetae!” Kookie started pulling Taehyung again, until they reached the ice cream shop.

They decided to go to a shop were not many people visited and chose the last corner. And as they were lucky no one was at the shop, Kookie was relaxed as he had major anxiety issues while being around unknown public.

Taehyung ordered Mint Chocolate

Kookie ordered Chocolate Factory

Jimin ordered Butterscotch

And

Yoonie ordered Strawberry

It was all fun; Taehyung was embarrassed because a little Kookie was feeding him ice cream.

“Sawy ahhhh” Kookie extended another spoonful of mint choco ice cream.

Taehyung’s face was flushed but he opened his mouth.

As he gulped down the melted sweet, he heard a yelp. Kookie grabbed Taehyung’s jacket.

“B-brawin freezweee” Kookie cried out as he pulled Taehyung closer, thinking it might reduce the pain.

“Kookie calm down!” Taehyung pulled the little’s face apart and immediately pressed his warm fingers on the boy’s forehead. Soon the pain reduced and so did Kookie’s cries.

“Now eat your ice cream slowly okay.” Taehyung said and rubbed the little’s back.

“Why are you guys so cute!?” Jimin squeaked as he stopped the video he was recording of the couple.

“Don’t tell me you took a video of it.” Taehyung said, in response got an evil laugh from Jimin.

“Jimin! I want more ice creammm!” Yoonie suddenly yelled, making Kookie lean closer to Taehyung.

“No yoonie you had enough.” Jimin said in a stern tone.

“I said I want more!” Yoonie grabbed an idle fork on the table, and pointed it towards Jimin.

“Yoonie put that down! right now-”

“What.Yoonie.Wants.Yoonie.Gets!”

And the next thing heard was a loud shriek from Taehyung as he clutched his bleeding arm which was stabbed with the fork.

*

dundundun~

anyBAES thank you for 500+ readsss

AHHH I LOVE Y'ALL

*HEARTU*


	18. ~S I X T E E N~

** **Fluff for y'all cause we hit 500+ reads** **

** **uwu** **

** ***** **

~Author's P.O.V~

Taehyung heard a growl beside him.

“Did you just…stab Taehyung.” Taehyung noticed the change in tone of the male sitting alongside him.

“Jeongguk…its fine…” Taehyung tried reaching out, but Jeongguk got up and smacked his hand on the table, and well Yoonie along with Jimin was terrified.

Yoonie broke out in tears. He was scared, he grabbed out to Jimin.

“I want you to behave, and stop being such a brat!” Jeongguk gritted out and Yoonie wailed louder.

Jeongguk pulled out few napkins from the table and covered Taehyung’s wound.

“Control him. We are leaving, don’t wait for us.” Jeongguk tossed the car keys and Jimin caught it, and nodded.

“I-J-Jeongg- ah- J-Jimin I will explain everything later.” Taehyung spoke hastily as he was pulled out of the shop with an angry Jeongguk.

“Jeongguk walk Slowly!” Taehyung commanded, but Jeongguk did not listen.

Taehyung was skipping almost every step because of the speed, he was sure he was going to fall soon.

“Jeongguk!” He pulled back and the male rushed into Taehyung, falling backward. Jeongguk took support of a wall and made Taehyung lean against it.

“Jeongguk what’s wrong with you!? Calm down! There is no need to be this angry!” Taehyung busted out.

Jeongguk blinked, sighed out and rested his head on Taehyung’s shoulder.

“I am sorry….” He breathed out, Taehyung frowned and rested his hand Jeongguk’s hair.

“It’s fine, I admit Yoonie is one bratty kid. But I am sure he didn’t mean to hurt me…”

Jeongguk realized and held up Taehyung tissue soaked wound. He tried remove the soft paper but Taehyung pulled his hand back.

“It’s f-fine.”

Jeongguk growled, making Taehyung shiver.

“Taehyung, stop hurting within yourself and act like you are fine.” Jeongguk blandly stated. He held up Taehyung’s hand, removed the waste tissues, and examined the wound.

“How bad is it?” Taehyung asked.

“They are three small holes punched. They aren’t too deep but deep enough to still bleed and to cause a small infection if not treated.”

The male said and put a hand behind his back.

“Come on, let’s get it treated.”

Taehyung blushed as the male softly held his injured hand and kept a supporting arm around his waist, hugging him close.

“What is my baby blushing so much for?” The male asked and Taehyung turned even red.

“Um-ah-a y-you know l-like ah you-”

“Stop stuttering, love.”

“Yeah, sorry you just out of the blue are acting like a gentalmen-”

“You still think it’s Jeongguk with you?” The male scoffed, surprising Taehyung.

“Jungkook!?”

“It’s meee!” Jungkook laughed out and hugged Taehyung closer, seeing a pharmacy near the corner of the street.

“Wow no offence Jeongguk but first I thought how can an ass be such a sweetheart in seconds.” Taehyung smiled, but gasped when he felt a hand squeezing his ass.

“None taken, Love.” Jeongguk’s deep voice chuckled.

“True said.” This time Jungkook spoke.

“You guys seriously need to inform me before someone else’s personality takes over!” Taehyung pouted, frustrated with how the male was playing with him.

“What’s the fun in that then?” Jungkook grinned and pushed Taehyung inside the pharmacy.

“Stay put, bun.” Jungkook ordered and Taehyung stood in one position until Jungkook returned.

He mean while smelled the different types of scents rising in the pharmacy. He identified rubbing alcohol, heeling sprays and some drugs in the shop.

“Let’s go.” Jungkook returned, making Taehyung jump a little.

He nodded and Jungkook led him out. He took the elder in an unknown alley, and into an abandoned wreaked warehouse.

“Uh Jungkook where are we?” Taehyung asked as he heard the surface beneath him creak.

“Don’t know. Don’t care.”

“Jungkook! What if it’s a dangerous place!?” Taehyung tugged Jungkook’s hand which he was holding.

“Then you can save me you are a mafia, so no worries.” Jungkook cracked a smile.

“Pabo.” Taehyung muttered. He heard a loud creak and assumed that to be a door. Jungkook told him to wait and he did, he heard rustling of things, soon Jungkook made Taehyung sit down on a wooden chair.

The younger male switched on his phone’s flashlight and placed it on a table beside the chair as it was almost He pulled another chair for himself. He popped open the rubbing alcohol and pour some on a cotton swab, and warned the older.

“Gonna burn bun.”

Taehyung nodded and Jungkook dabbed (0^0) it on Taehyung’s wound. The elder flinched a little, but it soon ended as Jungkook put a small bandage, covering it.

Jungkook crunched up the waste and threw it in one of the dusty corners of the warehouse. He looked at the elder and saw him touching the bandage feeling it’s shape. Jungkook frowned and reached forward slowly pulling out the bandana still covering the elder’s eyes.

“We told you, we don’t need this when we are alone.”

Taehyung opened his eyes to darkness, nodded and flushed.

“Y-yeah…”

Jungkook smiled looking at the elder’s eyes. He searched his pockets and found what he needed.

Taehyung leaned on the table and nibbled on his fingers, sensing the atmosphere.

Taehyung’s head whipped as he heard a click.

“Did you just click a picture of me?” He asked.

“Yup” Jungkook goofily put force on the ‘p’.

“Aish, don’t.” Taehyung blushed and gasped suddenly he felt a pair of lips on his cheek.

“Our Little cutie~” 

*

*

*

*

*

remember these pics!

**Author's Note:**

> This Book Can Also Be Found On Wattpad Under My Account: Guccigukkk  
Love, Smile Beautiful


End file.
